BB and JJ go to school
by KittenGirl272
Summary: BB and JJ go to a normal school with normal people but the problem is there social life and private life. What would happen if the true danger was the bully at there school. Rated T because of a few vivid things from chapter 9, if you don't think it's vivid than YAY for you.
1. Getting Ready For The Nightmare

**Hey Guys KittenGirl272 here this is my first Fan Fiction so if it stinks I am so sorry just please bear with it tell I can get the chance to fix it. Now that we have that out of the way please enjoy. 3**

 ***JJ's POV***

I remember waking up to sound of BB screaming. "BB," I say. _So not in the mood being woken up again at around 5:00 a.m_.

"JJ, finally, I thought you would never wake up… well what are you waiting for? Remember, today we're going to an actual school with kids!" He replied so excited like. Great I thought I can't wait to go to a school with kids that think there soooo cool.

"Come on get ready Teddy (Toy Freddy) wants us in the Kitchen in 20 minutes!" BB said trying to shove me out of bed. All I wanted to do was punch him in the throat for how annoyed I was. Apparently he saw my face and just stared for a little bit and then I finally got up and headed to the bathroom. "I swear if he wasn't my brother I would've choaked him without a single care." I said to myself while I took a quick shower.

A few moments later I started to blow dry my hair when I saw something under the sink. Of course my curiosity told me to look so I did only to find… "My favorite purple bow… I've been looking for that for a week straight and it was here the whole time." I say very annoyed.

A few minutes later I had on one of my favorite purple and pink striped tops and my favorite

(Still dirty) blue shorts. Then suddenly I here Chi (Toy Chica) walk in, she said with a smile "My little baby girl is going to a school!" Seriously, Chi I mean seriously, its just school if you're going to smother me, at least wait tell I'm in the kitchen so I can at least barf up some food while you do it.

I look at her with disgust and then said "Alright well I'm gonna go…" She looks at my shorts weird and then says "You're not wearing those shorts are you because there filthy!" I was ready to yell out her but decided to just ignore the insult of what she just said and then decided to just walk away but of course she gives me a dirty look and grabs my arm. "Wait right there, I'll go get you something beautiful." She replies excited like. "Lucky me." I say which she completely ignores.

6 minutes later she set out a pink dress with a white sweater to put on top and a white belt to match. "This looks disgusting" I say which she completely ignores.

Finally, we made are way to the kitchen were BB was eating a pancake with butter and maple syrup. I see Teddy reading a Newspaper (big shocker there) and Mangle next to him reading some random magazines about pirates. I see BB talking to Foxy (He's Foxy's number 1 fan.) As I sit next to BB Chica quickly gives me two pancakes with blueberries inside of them knowing that's the only way I like them. I examine it and finally I think it past the test and finally start to eat it when Teddy starts talking to me and BB.

"Alright you two your bus will be here in 5 minutes so I recommend you two finish eating and get your book bag's also I paid good money… well the company paid good money for you two to go to this school and I don't want to here any lip about going here you got it." I knew he was talking to me when he said this because that goodie two shoes brother of mine just loves doing stuff like this. "Ya, ya, we know" I say Teddy of course was now annoyed gave me a look and said "I'm serious, JJ, I don't want any lip and I most certainly don't want any detentions you understand me!" Of course you want me to be just like BB perfect in every way.

I gave him a look that said do you even know me. Which all he did then was ignored it and said "Just go get your book bags." I glared at him for a little bit and then finally got up after BB was kicking me for 10 seconds strait trying to get me to move.

5 minutes later and the school bus came to pick us up and as we get on the bus figures BB makes a friend right then and there stupid BB always better at everything I sigh and sit by myself at the very backseat. "It's time for this nightmare to begin." I say to myself as I watch the pizzeria disappear from site.

 **Hey guys hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope it was good enough to continue. Please leave a review telling me what you thought I'm always up for some feed back on if it's good, spelling errors, and what you think should happen next. I'll also try to do each chapter daily peace. 3**


	2. School Time Drama

**Hey Guys it's me here with Chapter 2. I notice that chapter 1 was to small so I'm trying it this way hopefully this will work and that you all see that this is all a working progress as I keep my chin up and keep trying now that I've finished my rambling lets get on with the story.**

*BB's POV*

My new best friends name was Ryan he told me that going to school can be fun if you know the right dude. Of course not knowing what he meant by that I asked since I'm a very curious person. He told me that first if you're wise enough don't ever talk to the girl over there with the blond ponytail and also don't talk to that girl beside her because there the most popular girls in this school if you know what's good for you you'll stay away don't even look at her or else.

That really made me sad cause at first she looked really cool and she smelled like roses JJ's favorite flower. "I just remembered… sorry Ryan I'll talk to you later I forgot to tell my sister something." I tell him He looks at me with a weird look in his eyes asking a really weird question that no one has ever asked me before "Is she cute?"

I looked at him for the longest time trying to figure out what he meant by that when finally the bus stopped I heard the driver say "Everybody Off! "Before I came to again, Ryan's eyes were still looking at me… _creepy._

I got off the bus to follow JJ who some how got off the bus before me and while she was walking some guy got in front of her asked her "Can I carry your books?" She only looked at him like she was going to kill him and I knew that because that's usually the look she gives me.

She then said "No I'm good." But that only made the boy ask again only this time more annoyed and knowing how stubborn JJ is she then again said "NO I'm good!" This time she was annoyed and then the boy grabbed one side of the book and I knew right then and there this was not going to end well.

The boy was pulling so hard and JJ was also pulling hard but just then suddenly the boy spoke "You know when someone offers to carry your books for you its polite to allow them to carry them." These made JJ yell back at him "PLEASE IF SOMEONE SAYS NO THEN YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The boy then spoke again "Well I was trying to be a gentleman and you looked like you could use some help." Then JJ smirked and I knew exactly what she was gonna do next then she spoke "Fine you want to carry my books then carry my books." And she let go and the boy went tumbling to the ground.

She then smiled at him which is very hard to do since JJ hardly ever smiled. He looked at her like he was gonna strangle her. JJ only then picked up the book and walk away. But was stopped yet again but this time it was by… That Girl Ryan told me about. _GULP!_ This was not going to end well.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think I'm always interested in what you think. 3**


	3. meeting Alexandra,Ryan,and Detention

**Hey Guys time for Chapter 3! Whose Excited?**

 ***Cricket sound***

 **I'll take that as excitement. 3**

 ***JJ's POV***

As I walked away minding my own business some chick walked up to me. "Come on give me a break I just got here." I say to myself so that know one could hear.

The girl then spoke her head up like she was the Queen of England. Was she really that high and mighty? Answer is no she just wants us to think she is and I bet my lucky purple bow that girl beside her was her so called second in command.

The girl spoke again but this time I actually heard her. "Do you like wanna sit at my lunch table today? Because we would like totally let you since I bet you were so popular at your old school since you took down wanna of the most popular guys on the Basketball team." I looked at her for a second and then finally spoke "Um sure… I guess but first a few questions." I say since I've really never had friends before.

They both agreed time for me to pick there brains. (Metaphorically speaking not actually pick there brain's _eww_ that would be gross.)

I first asked them what there names were. "How rude of me my name is Alexandra and my friend next to me is Paige. She hardly ever looks up from her phone that's how I know that she's listening when she goes hmm…really I don't understand why she stares at that thing."

I think I know it's probably so she doesn't half to look at your ugly mug. I thought to my self that brought a smirk to my face but then I quickly asked another question so she wouldn't see. I then ask what classes do you have and she replied with this a schedule I suppose she wanted me to read it but I certainly have better time then reading that stupid thing and so I just pretended that I red it.

The last question I asked her was a simple question to determine it she was smart enough to handle me. "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could not chuck wood?" she then looked at me with a glare and said "If I knew any better I would think your trying to get me to answer a riddle." I shrugged it off and said "Just give me an answer." She then looked at me with disgust and said "I have better things to do with my time than answer stupid riddles."

I then only looked at her with a smirk and said "Alright I'm gonna go you clowns don't need me around you to make a fool of yourself I'm mean your in 4th grade and your wearing make up which proves your not very attractive if your already trying to look like an ugly rat wearing a wig then go right on ahead."

When I said this everyone was staring from the distance all eyes were on me and those girls. Even BB was staring at me like I just wrote my own death sentence I shrugged it off and walked away leaving those girls stunned and stuck in that position. I made to my homeroom Mrs. Beeswax who was the math teacher _yay_ me math first "Who wouldn't be excited for math first" I say totally not interested like.

Guess who was in that class with me and happened to sit right across from me Alexandra some dude who was sitting next to BB on the bus sat next to me and told me his name was Ryan. "BB has told me so much about you JJ." he says I look at him with a look that says if your smart enough you'll stop talking but instead he talked for the whole block about his skateboard which he called Amelia and his star wars collection.

I can see why he's friends with BB they both practically live with me only Ryan would be Bonnie who talks about his guitar nonstop or 24/7.

I shoot him a glare that says _shut up!_ But he ignores it and keeps talking about his stupid skateboard finally Alexandra speaks and silenced the whole table even chatty catty next to me.

He then whispers in my ear and he said "Sit next to me at lunch BB will be there." I could tell he wanted me to say yes but I don't sit next to just anyone they first half to earn there way to my heart so basically they half to prove to me that I should be around them since the last time I was so stupid to have my guard down.

 ***Flash Back Begins***

It was the first day Freddie's Pizzeria would open its door I was so excited and ran to my spot in the arcade were BB already was. This was very special to me because Teddy finally said I could join BB on working at the arcade. I was so happy when some kid walked up to me asking for a balloon I than quickly made a dinosaur shaped balloon hoping he would like it. He took it and popped it right in front of my face and if it wasn't for me being an animatronic it would've hurt really badly.

I shot him a look when he asked for another and then I let my voice box stay on script and it said "alright here you go." I then this time created a lion and again hoping he would like it and not pop it at me in my face but again he pop it right in my face this time more annoyed when he asked for another I said on script "Sorry I'll half to gets some more balloons be right back." The boy then kicked me with his foot and said "I WANT ANOTHER BALLOON NOW!"

I looked at him and again "Sorry please let me go get some more balloons so that you can have another one." He then looked at me with the most hurt eyes and said "Mommy JJ is broken!" Then the manager walked over and shut me down before I could get a say in things and finally I was never able to play with the kids with BB anymore all because of that one stupid kid.

 **End of Flash Back***

I then told Ryan "Sorry Ryan I'm going to the Library during lunch I promised my (as much as it pains me to say it) Father Teddy that I would get a book to read at home." That was barely even worth the effort saying because I could feel the puke coming but I stiffened and sucked it up he looked at me and then finally said " Oh ok… half to do whatever your parents say I understand I'll tell BB you can't he'll be upset but I'm sure he'll understand as well."

When class was over I headed to my locker (apparently at this school because it's so hard to get into there kids get very advanced stuff in the younger grades so the 4th graders get lockers.) As I got my stuff for lunch and things like that Alexandra and Paige were waiting right behind me I soon knew they were there when Alexandra tapped me on the shoulder but when she felt my shoulder something wasn't right she tapped again and then said "Do you wear armor or something because you feel like your made of metal."

I looked at her and I knew I had to give her a reason it's not like I could just say "Hey I'm an animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." No I had to give a good reason that would make since so I said "Are you sure because I know for a fact that I'm not."

She then gave me a glare "Fine whatever I just came to tell you that don't ever make a fool of me again or else you'll see the real me that I've kept in for your sake." I shot her a smirk and then said "Aww you did all of that just for me you're so sweet." Then start to walk to my second block were BB sat and guess what I had to sit next to him. Great I got a class with the king of nerds my brother.

BB sat there and once he saw me his face lit right up and then he said "JJ I didn't know you were in this class!"

"Give me a break BB" I say in my mind

He then adds "So my friend Ryan thinks you're cute. What do you think about him?" I looked at him with disgust "You mean the guy who can't keep his mouth shut like you?" I say he then looked at me with anger which I really don't care if he does "Whatever it was just a question any way besides I told him that you're extremely ugly so he probably wouldn't ask you out."

My face went from whatever to I'm going to kill you and I don't care if the pizzeria would close down and Teddy would ground me tell I'm taken apart look. Because he didn't know that I actually have feelings for Ryan in some way I don't know he just seems like a nice guy… never mind. Let's just stay away from that though. _Yuck!_ But a sweet kind of ... _NO!_

BB saw how I was fighting my emotions and finally said something that I will remember forever. "Sorry sis I was only joking and besides he can't have you because you're my Sister and it's my job to protect you besides I love you."(Not in a weird way don't be gross.)

Finally I started to blush and quickly ran out of the room causing the teacher to yell "You come back here Mrs. Julie Jay Jones, class is not over for another 5 minutes!

Curse that full name. Of course I got a detention on the first day of school because the next thing I said really was bad "No! You can't tell me what to do you _Old Hag!_

I really wish I hadn't had said that because I know for a fact Teddy wasn't going to be happy.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that chapter and also it's a really long one because yesterday I made two really short ones and thought hey how about 1 long one for today. I will still try to do these daily and I hope you enjoyed the story. 3**


	4. Kimmy and Time to hide

**Hey guys it's me time for Chapter 4!**

 **JJ-oh how exciting a detention wonder what the stupid bear's goanna say?**

 **Teddy-What was that JJ?!**

 **JJ- … Oh hi Teddy**

 **Teddy- ya don't pull that with me**

 **Guys stop fighting ok any way time for the story!**

 ***BB's POV***

"I can't believe JJ just said that and schools almost over she was so close to not getting a detention so close." I told Ryan. He then turned to me from his phone and said "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine I mean will Teddy really be that upset with 1 detention?"

I looked at him and finally asked "how do you know are Dad's name?" he looked at me and finally said "your sister told me and besides I'm sure he won't be too made I mean it's only 1 detention."

Then I finally spoke "It's not the detention part really it's kind of the reason why she got the detention and it's kind of my fault that she got the detention." When I said this he looked at me with anger and then finally asked "What did you do to get her in trouble?"

I then finally spoke again "I… um… well… it's not important."

 ***JJ's POV***

I sit in detention with a few other kids 1 kid was crying like a baby next to the 1 girl I truly disliked so much Alexandra. "Of course she'd get detention." I say to myself so that the teacher couldn't hear.

The girl next to me shot me a glare when I realized she looked like someone I've seen before someone who recently went to the pizzeria. As soon as I turned my head she spoke "So you're here to what did you do Balloon Girl?" When she said that name my heart literally sunk.

I looked at her and then said "Who are you talking about?" she looked at me and then said "I know it's you I remember you from the pizzeria. You and Balloon Boy look so much alike." I shoot her another I don't know what you're talking about look when she spoke again "I'll keep your secret but you half to do me 2 things both very simple."

"You're good. Fine what do you want?"

She looked at me with a smirk which really made me feel sick to my stomach. "I want you to be my friend for the whole school year because 1 I have none, 2 my mom won't get off my back about it and 3 because I really hate how my big brother keeps showing my parents how amazing his friends are when he knows that will drive me crazy."

I look at her and then said "alright and the second thing is?" she looked at me for a second and then said "Right I almost forgot thanks for reminding me ok 2 start doing the things you used to do with your brother in the arcade because 1 everyone misses you and 2 I really thought you were scrapped for parts tell this morning."

My heart started to melt it felt like when she told me that and almost started to cry… almost. Then detention ended and she drove me to the pizzeria. "Ah…thanks." She gave me a smile for the first time and said "no problem and by the way my names Kimmy." I looked at her with a smile and it was weird like it felt nice I should smile more often "Bye Kimmy." She returns a smile to me and says "Bye JJ see you at school." And then her mom drives off.

I walk in the door with a smile on my face when I get stopped by Teddy. "Uh Oh." I say and he gives me the look and then says "young lady you better have a good explanation on why your late getting home form school."

Chica runs in from behind Teddy and says "maybe she was doing an after school program?" Teddy gives her a glare and says "this doesn't concern you woman!" while they were fighting I snuck past them and ran to my room as fast as my metal legs could carry me.

BB was in the room when I opened the door he looks at me with worried eyes and says "JJ thank goodness your home did you get in trouble with Teddy?!" I quickly run to the safety of my favorite hiding place that I rarely use the vents. BB follows and says "were you going?" I shoot him a look then say "shh BB don't let Teddy know were I am I'm hiding for protection and I really don't want to hear an earful so now… GET OUT!" I scream

He quickly closes the vent behind the mirror and runs to his bed and gets out a comic book and pretends to read when Teddy runs in. "JJ!... BB were is JJ?" he says rather rudely because he didn't even knock.

BB looks at him with nervous eyes "please tell a good lie, Please tell a good lie." I say through my teeth. BB takes a gulp and says " I don't know I think I heard her in the hall heading towards the Kitchen.

Teddy looked like he actually believed him thank goodness. I watched as Teddy left and was ready to move around in the vents when I heard some one say something "are you playing hide and seek? My heart skipped a beat it felt like when I looked to see it was Mangle in the vents. "Mangle you scared me to death… oh uh I guess you could call it that I'm hiding from Teddy please don't tell him were I am!"

She could tell how important it was for me to not be found by him and agreed "sure and can I play?" I look at her an say "Mangle it's not that kind of hide and seek it's more like hide from Teddy so that you don't get an earful."

She looked at me and said "ohh you hiding from him because you're in trouble ok just tell me what you did and I'll see if it's bad enough to keep your hiding place a secret." I looked at her then agreed to the terms and told her about the detention and how I got it and then she said "Yikes ya I'll keep you hiding place a secret just stay here Intel 12:00 am.

I agreed and she left a few hours of reading a book that was in my pocket Mangle came back with some dinner my favorite cheese pizza. "Thanks Mangle for keeping my hiding place a secret it really means a lot to me." She gives me a smile and hands me the pizza "enjoy." She says "remember what I said about 12:00 am got it. Don't want anyone finding you. I just wanted to tell you that it's 11:57 am so I'd start getting ready to leave and hurry the night guard just pulled in."

I say thank you and leave the vent were BB was waiting hoping I'd come back through that vent. Teddy was tucking him in great I thought. I waited for him to leave when he said "I sure wish you're sister was as easy as you are BB your just easy to talk to do as you're told and just the exact opposite of her and… see you in the morning." He then left the room my heart felt like it was torn in half as I got out of the vent BB looked up at me first scared but when he realized it was me he looked happy and then he said "JJ your back were did you go? JJ what's wrong you look like your gonna cry." I look at him and say "BB I was in the vents the whole time just needed dome time alone and nothings wrong I'm fine just cut myself against the side of the vent getting out."

At first he didn't believe me but shrugged it off and went to sleep I had just put on my bed clothes when I heard the marionette.

"JJ I know why your upset and I'm sorry you had to hear that also you know Teddy didn't mean it besides does it really matter your favorite isn't even him it's Chica because she's more motherly than all of the animatronics and sticks up for you when something ad happens like today for an example." He says

I smile a little and say "Thanks Mari you always know what to say even if you don't try." He gives me a smile and says "Now get some sleep tomorrows a big day Kimmy came by and asked if you would like to come over tomorrow she's a very nice girl and I'm glad you made a friend."

I smiled and said "Thanks Mari see you later." As soon as I was about to fall asleep I heard the clock strike 12:00 am and knew exactly what was gonna happen for the rest of the night as my eyes fell and soon I was asleep.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and that chapter 5 will be just as exciting hope you enjoy. 3**

 **JJ- I hate this fanfic I'm not usually like this.**

 **BB- we all know that.**


	5. Drama at the Pizzeria

**Hey guys sorry about all the spelling errors. Chapter 5 is here finally here hope you guys enjoy.**

 **JJ- This story is the worst.**

 **BB- I love this story JJ you just don't like it because so for it's about your problems.**

 **JJ- Why you little…**

 **Alright lets start this story because I don't think the readers want here you guys bicker any more.**

 ***JJ's POV***

I woke up early today like before BB. I get up to go to the bathroom and while I'm in there I here Teddy talking to Freddy and Goldie (Golden Freddy) about what happened yesterday. "I just wish JJ was more like BB in stead of like the way she is now don't you I mean yes it's good she's her own person I just wish she wasn't so difficult unlike BB that's all I want. Is that to much to ask?" He says.

"That no good, rotten excuse for a bear." I mumble to myself. "He should try going to school why I bet he'd probably have problems to." I say to myself before walking back into my room were BB was awake. "Sorry." I say thinking I woke him up.

"Oh JJ you didn't wake me up… I well been up for a while thinking um… good talk I think I'll gets some more rest since school doesn't start for another hour." He says. I stare at him for moment before walking out into the hall were the 3 adults were. (Your guess is as good as mine for why they were standing right outside our room.)

"Good morning." I say trying to sound tired. The 3 bears start to look nervous for some reason we all know. Finally after that long painful moment Freddy spoke "Good Morning JJ me and Goldie better be going we have to check on Springtrap he asked if we could take a look at…" Freddy soon started to look around obviously didn't have a great excuse to leave. Goldie then speaks up seconds after Freddy had tried making an excuse "His and Mari's (Marionette) favorite lucky flashlight." And With that they left Freddy saying under there breath "do you think she believed it?" of course Goldie talking back "With are luck no but lets power walk just in case she try's to stop us."

I turn my gaze at Teddy waiting for him to yell at me while he was waiting for me to speak or say something else. "Well uh wonderful weather were having." He finally says. (I know what you mean by this situation so far, Lindsay you said that chapter 5 would be exciting in your last chapter but all were getting so far is _awkward conversations._ Just keep reading ok.)

Finally I spoke "Teddy I heard you yesterday and today and I'm sorry I'm not the perfect BB clone you want me to be and I'm sorry I'm a poor excuse for a Fazbear animatronic so please stop pretending because I know I will never live up to your expectations. I mean the first week I work with the kids I get put out of order how pathetic is that and what's worse is that it was last week." I look down at myself in disgust that I hated the way I was in every way shape and form.

Teddy stood there speechless for a moment but when he spoke I couldn't help but tear up and I just wanted to run from what he was gonna say because I knew for a fact that he would probably agree. But instead when he open his mouth nothing came out and I mean nothing because for the first time I saw even Teddy cry and I saw him just bend down expecting that he was gonna hit me I flinched but instead he gave a big old grizzly bear hug and what I did then was something that I regretted so much and wished I never did I slapped him.

I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back because I knew his hug wouldn't help and I'll I wanted to do was hide away from him and never let him see my face again for how ashamed I was and I was furious at myself for always making things worse and never able to fix whatever happened.

I ran into a few animatronics like Foxy and Mari never looking up or apologizing because I really didn't want anyone to see me at least not like this because I never really cried not even when I was put out of order because the only one who has ever see me cry was BB and that was a long time ago and it was when I had a crush on one of really old friends and it was crushed so hard by someone I would never forgive.

 ***Flashback starts***

I was really excited because today was the day I would tell Springtrap how I truly felt about him because he was exactly like me mischievous, tuff, and way cool. The only thing was he was a little older but I won't let that get in the way of anything.

I was walking towards the attic were he liked to hang out I don't know why just did. As I approached the door Shabby and Shaggy just decided to poof up with some random looking animatronic who wore way to much make up and she looked like Blue (Toy Bonnie) only she was red and was a girl who had a thing for the color black obviously looking at the bow, make up, and suitcases.

They introduced me to her saying her name was Scarlet and that she would be staying at the pizzeria for a while. "Why hello there pudding pie." She said she's country to well someone should teach her how to use make up let's not ask Blue to help.

"Nice to meet you Scarlet I'm JJ. I half to go now but I'll talk to you later." I say with a fake smile trying to get to the room as fast as I can. "Bye then sugar have a nice day." She says all sweet like. "Bye and you to." I quickly say back. "Finally I made it to the door." I mumble as I open the door.

Springtrap was over by his prank shelf and man were those pranks beautiful. Springtrap finally notice's me and says "Oh hey JJ wanna help me with some pranks?" I give him a look that says have you even met me of course I do. Then I finally after carefully picking the words and after drooling at the sigh of those beautiful fake doggie poop plastic from the learn how to be a great pranker easy 5 tricks pack say "Springtrap I first wanna tell you something that isn't easy for me to say um..."

Then a knock came from the door and in came Scarlet and she went right past me to Springtrap and said like it was nothing "Hey Springtrap wanna go get some ice cream from the kitchen my treat." And what he said next tore through my heart like it was paper being cut in half by scissors. "Sure babe just let me see what JJ was gonna tell me and then I'll be ready to go." They both look at me and I could feel myself slowly melting down on the inside. Finally I said "I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm afraid I can't do any pranks I promised BB I would help him organize his comic book collection and we all know how long that could take." He then said "That's ok JJ that just means me and Scarlet could have some time together since we haven't seen each other since I went to there pizzeria in New York last Christmas."

After they left I went through the vent to me and BB's room thankfully he was asleep so he wouldn't hear my sniffles that soon turned into a loud thunderstorm of sadness. And soon BB was there to comfort me and for the first time I felt safe and loved by someone I never really appreciated my big brother (keep in mind he was only 7 minutes older).

 ***End of Flashback***

I finally stopped running when I reached the security office Jeremy was there inside and basically had a panic attack when I walked in I didn't care if he had the mask on or not I just wanted to be alone with my tears and if 1 person was here that wasn't an animatronic I wouldn't care I went under his desk and sat there sniffling for the longest time which then turned to tears and soon Jeremy finally got the courage to ask me what was wrong.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and told him the sad truth. He looked at me shocked at first then finally spoke again "Wow I… I never would of guessed I'm so sorry and for what it's worth I don't think your pathetic I mean you held in those tears for really long time and it wasn't your fault that happened to you matter a fact you should get a second chance because there's obviously nothing wrong with you at least nothing that I can see." My face got so warm and I noticed the red in my cheeks and then knew I was blushing.

"Well I should… probably be going half to get ready for school um see you tomorrow uh I guess." I say Jeremy sat there and said "Ok see you uh later." Then I heard the clock strike 6:00 am and Jeremy got up getting ready to leave as he gathered his things to go.

I got on the bus and right next to me sat Kimmy she saw me smiling and blushing then finally said "You have a Crush! Who is it someone I know?" I then was brought back on earth you could say and finally looked at her with a shocked look and then said "No one I swear it's no one!" she gives me a smirk look and then says "Fine ok sorry don't get so offended gosh. Any way still coming to my house today because my mom thinks you're a very nice girl." I look at her for a moment then at BB and then back at her finally said "Sure can't wait." With the biggest smile I've ever had as the bus drove to school.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5 I think it's best to end it here do to the fact at how long it already is.**

 **JJ- thank goodness because I can see what your doing your trying to…**

 **BB- your going to ruin it for the readers loud mouth. Sorry Kitty please continue with the outro.**

 **Thank you BB any way guys thanks for reading please post any reviews if you found some errors or any questions for me and I would be glad to answer and for those of you that no nothing about 5 nights at Freddie's Scarlet is not a real FNAF character so hope you guys enjoyed and talk to you guys in the next chapter BYE!**

 **BB- Bye guys**

 **JJ- please stop reading so that she'll stop writing this please**

 **BB-JJ stop being rude**

 **JJ-your not the boss of me!**


	6. Kimmy's day with JJ, tell the ENDING?

**Hey Guys I love writing this story for you guys I'm sorry I didn't make a chapter yesterday I didn't have time because I had a friend over and we were just doing stuff going all over the place and I wanna do a quick shot out to** **The** **Derpy Dog** **for writing my first review thanks I really loved that and it made me feel like you guys actually like this story I was about to stop at like chapter 4 but now that I got a review that was sweet and I loved it so if your reading this right now you are awesome.**

 **JJ- whatever all you do to get notice is write a stupid review wow so amazing.**

 **BB- I thought it was really cool JJ.**

 **JJ- well news flash no one cares what you think BB because you're super ANNOYING!**

 **I think I'm gonna start the story hope you guys enjoy…**

 **Teddy- JJ WHY IS BB CRYING!**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

As my Mom picked me and JJ up to go to my house I saw that JJ was looking down like this morning after she was smiling at the window she was upset about something and being her friend (I think you could call us friends at least.) I should be the 1 to find out and make her feel better some how.

"Hey JJ why are you so down?" I ask trying to get it strait forward.

"What me down… Heh ya, no way." She says. I knew she was upset and all but there is no way that I would by that I mean come on that was as obvious as it could be that she was upset and I'm gonna find out any way I can.

"If nothings wrong why do look and sound sad?" I ask now worried like something happened maybe one of her circuits are acting up or something. "I don't know ok what ever reason it is I'll tell you it's not because I'm sad." She replied now I'm frustrated thankfully my mom was had her head phones in so she wouldn't be able to here are so called awkward conversation.

I know one thing if my mom got in this conversation she would make it either worse or even more awkward. "Oh hey were here." I say to get her to at least make the conversation more interesting but instead she just nods her tin head and looks out the window talk about boring. Even my brother could make a conversation more interesting while all I can apparently do is make it even more weird and uncomfortable.

My Mom finally took out her headphones to talk to JJ and I hope she won't say anything embarrassing. "So JJ how are you, because you look a lot taller since the last time I saw you at detention with my little devil." Gee thanks mom you made this conversation awkward and embarrassing all at once last time I have a friend over.

"Hey Mom me and JJ are gonna go upstairs and do stuff ok because you know how us girls can be with um or friends." I say hoping she doesn't use one of her nicknames when answering. "Ok my little cuddly kangaroo." Great the award for worst nicknames this year goes to Kimmy Fritz she never does this to Jeremy her favorite I bet.

As soon as we get upstairs I see Jeremy and his pal Mike more like guy of my dreams walking towards the kitchen as always Jeremy being the curious monkey he is looks right at JJ like he knew her or something. "Hey Kimmy who's your friend?" he says almost worried like. "Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Curiosity himself." I say trying to tease but instead he ignores it and introduces himself to JJ who looked at him in surprise. "I'm Jeremy Fritz, Kimmy's older brother what's your name?" JJ at first a little hesitant finally replies to his introduction "I… I'm Julie Jay Jones but people call me JJ."

He looked at her with a smile and said "Ok JJ nice to meet you and this is Mike Schmidt my best friend." Mike only looked at her and shrugged and said "Sup." Then started walking down the stairs but he looked so amazing today that whenever he says something I remember it forever like the first time I met him he said sup and it was like a match made in heaven.

"Bye guys." I say as JJ follows me to my bedroom. That's when I realized there is nothing to do at my house. JJ asked me a question and it sounded really cool since there was nothing else to do and she asked "Wanna go to the pizzeria it's right down the block from here and at least there we could play hide and seek or something."

"Yes please but before we go can you please tell me what was wrong you looked so down in the car please I promise not to tell anyone…pinkie swear." I say trying my very best to get her say yes. She looked at me with very sorrowful eyes and then said "Fine but only because you pinkie swore you wouldn't tell anyone. This morning I slapped Teddy after he hugged me because of what I said about how pathetic I was and that no one liked me anymore but you see it wasn't the whole pathetic part I'm sad about it's the slapping part because he was only trying to make me feel better and I was just so sorry and I don't think I could ever show my face to him ever again." When she said this I felt myself slowly about to cry for how sad that was.

"OMG that's terrible I… If I knew I would've never asked I'm so sorry." I say then quickly to change the topic I told her something that I was really scared to tell "JJ if you want I… I'll tell you something that I never told anyone please don't make fun of me."

She turns to look at me and finally agrees. "Ok I'm in love with my brother's best friend… Mike Schmidt." I say blushing she looked at me with a smile then said "Do you wanna go to the pizzeria now?" I look at her with excitement because I've never been at the pizzeria after hours well close to it at least.

"Sure!" I say really excited like after a few minutes of walking with JJ there and finally we made it the person or animatronic that answered the door was Teddy he looked at me with surprise and asked JJ "JJ does she ah know and 1 thing why did you slap me?!"

She looked at him with disgust and finally said "1 thing I really didn't think it would help and 2 she does and 3 can we talk later when I don't have a friend here." He finally agreed and left muttering to himself.

As we were walking and she told me "I swear he annoys me and by the way I don't think I can keep my promise about being an animatronic." She looks at me with sorry eyes. "It's ok but could you at least make balloons for me?" I ask her eyes grow huge and she smiles and says "I'd love to so what do you wanna do first?" I smiled as we reached her and BB's room and BB was reading some comic book I looked at her and said "Hide and seek would be fun."

Suddenly like as if on cue everyone in the whole pizzeria that was an animatronic except for Freddy, Teddy, Goldie, and The Marionette.

I couldn't wait to find a hiding spot because this place had to have a million of them Mangle was the first 1 to be the seeker. I found a hiding place in a great place of course I thought it was the coolest place to hide in the marionettes present pretty awesome Intel 5 minutes later the marionette gave away my hiding spot and I got found second Foxy was found first in the pirate cove's pirate ship.

We were looking for like an hour by the time we found everyone except JJ who I thought was hiding in the bathroom. I looked in her room for a while when I found something interesting behind the mirror "Cool BB why didn't you guys tell me you had this vent here?" I asked "Oh that's me and JJ's ah place to get away when um were in trouble." He explained

I looked in there and it led to a place I haven't seen yet the security office. "Wow I looked in here and then I found her hiding under the desk." I looked at her and "Hey JJ found you."

"Kimmy you scared me." She said I smiled "ya sorry about that and I half to go I'll see you tomorrow ok and I had so much fun."

I started to walk down the hall when she said "Bye Kimmy have a good day and I tell Jeremy you said hey when he comes to work." I turned to her and finally put 2 and 2 together "That's right I forgot he worked here ok thanks bye JJ."

After a few moments I was out the door and while I was walking home I heard someone I didn't know who it was so I started walking faster… Finally the figure started to talk "You Kimmy I knew it was you and I was hoping I could talk to you for a second."

"Oh Alexandra it's you OMG you scared me so badly."

"I have that effect on people any way I need you out of the picture because you are getting in my way so sorry but for the rest of the school year you'll half to be with my friends." I turned around seeing 4 very buff men 1 had curly black hair kind of like Mike and then I realized he was Mike and in his hands was a brown bag with holes in it. "Stay back or else Mike what are you doing I've known you for years you can't just…"

He lowered his head and brought his head back up and when it came back up he had the scariest smile. I finally knew it was time to run and while I did I ran into someone's arms someone that felt familiar I looked up to see a man it was RYAN!

Then I felt something being put on my mouth it was a cloth to keep me from screaming and moments later my head was being forced into a bag and then I was carried some were that I knew I would be there for awhile.

 **Hey guys hope that chapter at the ending was exciting to keep you on your seat waiting for chapter 7 and I bet you weren't seeing that coming any way chapter 7 will be here soon and I hope you enjoyed the story…**

 **JJ- what, why are you looking at me like that do I have something on my face or something?**

 **No just thought you were gonna say something about the chapter you know something hurtful.**

 **JJ- I don't half to say mean things every second in the next chapter.**

 **Whatever any way bye guys again hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Kimmy's safe now

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 and if you haven't notice I've decided to change the summary of this story because it's not just about them trying to hide there secret. They're also have a few enemies if you have red chapter 6 you would remember the ending the 3 evil boys, Mike, Ryan, and Alexandra the spoiled rich girl who got told off by her least favorite person/animatronic JJ.**

 **JJ- What about me?!**

 **BB-I can't believe Ryan he was my friend…**

 **JJ-oh boo hoo my best friend was kidnapped by your best friend and you don't see me crying do you?**

 **Kimmy- aww you called me your friend**

 **Well let's start the story**

 **JJ- WHAT! I didn't mean in real life…Curse you Kitty now thanks to your stupid story your OC thinks I'm her friend UGH!**

 ***JJ's POV***

I got on the bus expecting to see Kimmy there because I was really excited to invite her over to my house for a sleep over at the pizzeria since tomorrow is Saturday but she wasn't there… Maybe she missed the bus so her mom had to drive her to school or something oh well I'll see her in class.

When I got to class I didn't see her… that's odd maybe she sick or had a doctor appointment but she didn't tell me that yesterday…even chatty catty wasn't here today and what's strange Clown freak was there with the most creepiest smile I've ever seen someone have.

"Hello JJ." She said all calm like and that's weird because she hates me and I hate her something's up and I want to find out what.

 ***BB's POV***

This morning Ryan wasn't on the bus and the weird thing was Ryan said this morning he'd see me on the bus today. The creepy thing was that Alex person girl was starring at me with a weird smile and it made me really uncomfortable.

While I was getting off the bus I saw JJ running to her first block and she usually hates that block wonder what that class did to make it suddenly interesting?

I walked into my first block were Mrs. Ginger was she seemed really excited this morning wonder why… then I notice something in her hand and then I realized it was a seating chart great I hate those things they ruin the fun talks you can hear that other people are saying when your bored out of your mind. I also loved sitting next to the window were I could watch all the cars drive by. (It's kind of like a TV you can stare at for a little bit.)

"Hello class time for my surprise, time for changing seats Tuesday!" she says really excited like. "Want to know what that means it means that every first Tuesday in each month is the day we change seats so that you can make friends with someone new." She explained.

After we changed the seats we then start learning a little bit of ecosystem because were the advance class and that's 5th grade stuff poor JJ she has no idea what she's missing but then again she probably wouldn't care hmm…

 ***Kimmy's POV***

I woke up seeing the 4 men plus Ryan playing spoons probably because Ryan's 9 or 10 and isn't aloud to gamble in a game of poker.

Mike was smiling obvious he's close to wining that round or something. Ryan was struggling and the 2 shadow figures were both sharing there cards with each other (talk about cheaters.) The last person who was sitting next to Mike had on a purple vests and had snuck a spoon without any one looking (that being the object of the game kind of.) but Mike was quick on his toes I guess he was just as sneaking as that other guy because he took a spoon right after that other guy.

I then heard the door open and the 2 shadow figures both smirked when the person or animatronic came down the stairs. Then 1 of them said something "Hey there Scarlet now you guys are in trouble number 1 game champ here." She smirked at the figure and then to the other boys "And I'm just gonna tell ya'll Vincent and Mike already took a spoon." That made Ryan jump up and grab a spoon as fast he could go.

Both shadow figures looked at each other and just started a war over the spoon. What a bunch of idiots I think in my head. Suddenly 1 of the figures catches me smirking while watching them play there stupid game.

"Looks like are friend is awake." When he spoke it brought a shiver to my spine this guy's a creep I thought to myself. Mike stared at me with a creepy smile again and walked forward followed by Ryan and Vincent and of course Scarlet and then the 2 figures were still fighting on the floor.

"Mike please let me talk to her sugar because I am a girl after all." Mike gave her a glare and then said "No way country princess I've known her ever since she was 4." This made her smirk turn into an angered face and finally she spoke again "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU OVER GROWN TWIG!" Before Mike could speak she jumped on him and they both started going at it with all they had just like the 2 figures over at the now knocked over poker table.

Vincent then spoke to me "I'm sorry all of my coworkers are idiots and any way let me introduce you to the idiots and why you're here." Then he turned his head at all of his coworkers and yelled at them "HEY IDIOTS… are guest over here is more important then your stupid battles." He said which got everyone's attention and soon they started introducing themselves. First Mike who I already knew then Ryan who I also already knew then Scarlet and Vincent and then finally the 2 shadow figures became visible to my eye's and the first 1 was a bear that was purple and his name was Shaft and then the second was a shadow like bunny that was kind of golden and he said his name was Shabby.(First heard that name from Kuddley Fan 93 if you don't know her or haven't red her fan fiction I recommend you do but also keep in mind most of her story's are rated T and M.)

Then Ryan told me why I was here "Alex wants you out of her way for when she puts her plan for JJ later in the school year about a week or something but we will tell you this JJ won't like this surprise because you could say she'll look good in…"

"Ryan don't tell her any more than that honey because if she some how escapes us she could tell JJ our plan and we don't want anyone to know so if you know what's good for you you'll shut up." Scarlet said cutting him off.

"Well I'll tell you that you won't get away with kidnapping I know for a fact someone will find me here and then you'll be in trouble with the police for kidnapping me." I say all brave like and I'm kind of wishing I hadn't because this made Mike frown at me and he got in my face and spoke like he was capable of murder "And who would find there way here without coordinates? Do you have some way of contacting anyone that we don't know about?" I looked at him with fear in my eye's and all I did then was shake my head no because I really didn't want to die and all I could wish was Jeremy would come and rescue me so very badly.

"Hmm just to be sure… nope nothing in her pockets or her book bag alright lets close her mouth now I don't want her screaming for someone to come help her." Mike said.

I sat there for an hour it felt like when every one left the room to get launch and then I heard a car and finally decided to try to scream as loud as I could but then I found that the cloth in my mouth was loose so I brought my arm to my mouth and pulled as hard as could since my finger were behind my back and finally it was off then when I heard no one up stairs I screamed "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE MY NAME IS KIMMY IF YOUR LISTENING MY HOUSE IS 125 FLOWER ROAD PLEASE IF SOMEONE'S LISTENING HELP ME!" I then heard someone scream back to me I was so relived when I heard it was JEREMY!

"KIMMY IT'S ME JEREMY THANK GOODNESS YOUR ALRIGHT I PROMISE I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" he yelled back I was so thankful and then when he left I heard the car coming back I quickly made it look like I just got the cloth out of my mouth as soon as Mike came down the stairs.

"I don't think so" Mike said and he quickly put the cloth back in my mouth but in the process I bit his finger making him slap me has hard as he could.

My eyes started to water at the feel of that and he smiled looking at me and that's when I finally remembered how I thought he was my true love and now I think of him as a Sic in the head person who never was truly Jeremy's friend and now I promise when the cops or someone strong come to help me I won't be visiting him in the mental hospital.

Finally I heard sirens and knew they were here to save me from this terrible place. Mike heard the police man say "We have this place surrounded come out with your hands up." Mike quickly made a dash for the back door hoping that the cop was lying but sure enough the place was surrounded thank goodness I can go home.

A few hours later Mike was taken to jail and Ryan was taken home for his Mom to deal with him same for Alexandra whenever she got here (oh well) anyway the 2 shadow figure disappeared with Scarlet and Vincent some how got away from the cops and my older brother came running in to hold me in his arms and at last I was safe again.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 7 and hope we find out what Alexandra's evil plan is I'm sure will find out soon.**

 **JJ- I don't**

 **BB- I want to stay out of the drama so please keep focusing on JJ.**

 **JJ- I'll kill you BB.**

 **Vincent- Oh Ya I'm now part of the story**

 **BB- it's not that special I mean JJ and I have been in this story and it's really not that special.**

 **Ok now it's my turn to talk ok because I have important news for the readers…**

 **JJ- Na I'd rather talk because it annoys you**

 **Vincent- I'm cool with that**

 **I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO SAY AND YOU GUYS JUST WANT TO TALK BECAUSE IT ANNOYS ME BUT WHEN IT'S MY TURN TO TALK IT'S MY TURN TO TALK GOT IT OR I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU OUT OF THE STORY AND KEEP KIMMY AND THE OTHER ANIMATRONICS BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR NOT YOU IDIOTS GOT IT!**

 **JJ- sheesh someone's got a temper**

 **S…sorry about that everyone I got kind of annoyed. Any way the important news that I wanted to say was that I am thinking about every few chapters or so we stop the story to ask the characters what they think about the story and what they like to do. You know like get to know them a little. You guys ask the questions I pick a few to choose for that character and then after that we can continue the story. Tell me if that's a good idea because I thought about it all last night before I went to sleep thinking it's a good idea and I would love to know if you guys like the idea so comment with the reviews will be kind of like a voting so who ever are for it can say BB says yes because he's usually the positive and who ever don't like it can put JJ says no because we all know JJ's a negative Nancy.**

 **JJ- hey**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **JJ- you come back here and say that to my face.**


	8. Bus fight and Kimmy's hiding something

**Hey Guy's good news now that, The 1 who Survived is finish and the sequel won't come out for like about a month I get to spend more time on BB and JJ go to School. YAY!**

 **JJ- Yay I'm so full of enthusiasm if you can't tell.**

 **BB- Sarcasm?**

 **JJ- no dip.**

 **BB- whatever I've been dieing inside waiting for today when we work on this chapter so please start it Kitty or I will start making annoying references and you don't want an annoyed JJ on your hands right now.**

 **Isn't she always that way though?**

 **JJ- I hate all of you.**

 **Ok JJ we know you love us so let's start the story…**

 **JJ- SHUT UP!**

 **BB- YAY STORY TIME!**

 ***JJ's POV***

I woke up this morning got ready for school and went to get some breakfast. It was another morning of fighting with Teddy and a few Chica yelling at us both to shut up so I knew this day was just like the others and hopefully Kimmy will be on the bus today or even at school because yesterday she wasn't there at all…

"The bus is here don't forget BB chess club's today so you'll be staying after school tell 5:00 pm so don't ride the bus home today ok." Chica said with a lot of excitement.

"Ok Chica I won't because you know I'll remember." He said staring at me with a smirk. "Say's the boy who lost his way home yesterday when he forgot about the bus." I say with a smile on my face. He glared at me obviously angry.

"How'd you find out about that?" he asked clearly annoyed. "Ryan tells me things." I say with a smirk. "Both of you shut up and hurry outside the bus is here and I don't want you missing it."

"Were going Teddy can't rush perfection." I say listening to BB snicker after he saw his face. We left the pizzeria and headed out to the bus I waved at Chica as we left she smiled and blew a kiss at both me and BB who gladly caught it while I just smiled and blew one back. Don't judge me I may act sassy but that doesn't mean I don't have my moments.

I then started walking towards the seat me and Kimmy usually sit in when I found Alexandra and her friend whatever her name is sitting in our seat. "Hey Alex I think your last brain cell blew up because your so dumb you forgot that you sitting in me and Kimmy's seat." I say trying to get her to move.

"You don't own the seats on the bus so you can't make us move." She say's back as snobby as possible and if she wants a contest to see who can be more sassy well then I'm glad to beat her because many kids have tried to show there above me many times but I beat the crap out of them to show them were there place is. If you don't remember chapter 3 I showed that idiot who was boss.

"Ok Alex I may not be the owner of the seats but I don't like having someone sitting in the seat I like and you know I like that seat so if you don't move I'll make you and don't think I won't because you can ask BB if you want because he knows when I mean business got it so move or I'll make you."

When I said this our little fight became the entertainment for everyone including our bus driver who was ready to see some punches.

Alex smirked a little then got up and spoke to me. "Are you threatening me JJ because I don't think Teddy would want you to have another detention now would he?" I smirked back at her she obviously thinks I care what old fazbutt say's please I slapped him when he was trying to be nice he doesn't scare me.

"Alex if he knew I had a good reason why I attacked you I'm sure he wouldn't mind besides you really think I care what old Fartbear thinks then you are surely mistaken."

I then saw Kimmy sitting behind Alex she looked like she was staring out the window at something or someone. Hmm I wonder… "Actually Alex you can have the stupid seat I'll just sit next to Kimmy." I say. This caught her off guard.

"Bu…But I don't want the seat take it NOW…" she said trying to get me to sit were she was sitting. "I'm good besides you obviously didn't want to move so I insist you get to sit there ok." She then motioned an upset look in her eyes and I could tell something was wrong with the seat.

After I sat next to Kimmy I looked above to see a bucket of purple paint right above her and as soon as we turned the corner approaching the school the bucket fell right on top of them both.

"So that's why you wanted me to sit there at the end of our little fight by the way how'd you know purple was my favorite color?" I laughed when she glared at me. I was walking to first block with Kimmy she wasn't paying attention to me and when she looked at Ryan and Alexandra she suddenly flinched. "Something wrong Kimmy you seem out of it and you didn't even smirk when Alex's plan got backed fired?" I asked.

"Hmm… oh JJ when did we get here…DID ALEX HURT YOU?!" She suddenly looked like Teddy with black eyes with white little dots in the middle and he usually only has that look when he's about to kill the night guard which doesn't happen anymore ever since we found out Jeremy was Kimmy's older brother.

"Um… no but she did get paint slashed all over her are you ok is this something to do with why you weren't here yesterday?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Um no anyway I'm gonna go to the Library now see ya later." She say's with fear in her voice. She's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what.

 **Sorry the chapter's a little short but I got it done YAY! Anyway I wonder what Alex's plan for JJ is (if you remember she said that to Kimmy in I believe it was chapter 6) but was the paint her plan or is it still coming up find out. TEE HEE.**

 **JJ- oh how lovely**

 **BB- I can't wait for the next chapter can we do it today?**

 **I don't know maybe BB if your lucky I'll do 2 tomorrow ok.**

 **BB- ok**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed have a good rest of your day! ;)**


	9. JJ on the Run Part 1

**Hey Guy's here's chapter 9.**

 **BB-so excited**

 **JJ- yep totally excited.**

 **BB- I'm gonna ignore that for the better good of my happiness.**

 **I'll help you BB because it'll do good for everyone. (Put's duck tape on JJ's mouth and ties hands behind her back.)**

 **JJ- Hey what are you… HMM!**

 **BB- hey that's so much better how come we never thought about this before?**

 **I don't know but I'm glad I came up with it, now with no further interruptions let's start the story.**

 ***JJ's POV***

I was at my locker getting my lunch because I don't really trust school food because it just doesn't smell right and on the first day of school some kid got sent home after lunch because of food poisoning. The lunch room wasn't the same after that fiasco.

While I got my lunch I past the library and I heard they got new books so I went to go see what they had but when I opened the door I saw Alex smiling as if she knew I would open the door and when I did she had her friend (what's her name) come up from behind me and slam a banana cream pie in my face.

I then grabbed her friends hand and twisted it all the way around. (I have bad anger issues that I still need to work on and when you add that to my animatronic strength equals bad ending for the person who angered me.) The girl screamed bloody murder and started asking for me to stop then she said something that caught my attention. "IT WAS ALL ALEX'S IDEA, SHE MADE ME DO IT. PLEASE STOP, I THINK YOU DISLOCATED ME ELBO!"

I then let go of her now broken arm and turned to Alex whose face then went completely pale. I walked toward her. She started to tremble with every step I took.

Finally we were face to face with each other she looked like she was gonna start screaming before I covered her mouth. "You listen here and listen well you just met the JJ that I keep hidden for the good of others and you forced her to come out. Now if you don't want to end up with a broken bone, I suggest you never try a stunt like this again. Got it?"

She started to shake her head up and down rapidly and I let her go when she started running. I finally just realized what I did when I left the library and the principle was coming strait at me, good thing he was a boy because there is one place I could go without him following me and it just so happened to be right next to the library the ladies restroom.

I walked in there and barricaded myself in one of the stalls. I heard one of the woman teachers coming in when I noticed the air vent I decided to take the advantage of the map I had of the school in my lunch box and opened the vent.

When I closed it behind me I started to crawl through it when I heard the stall door being opened by the janitor. I saw them get very confused to wear I had gone and I watched them leave. I smiled knowing I defeated the principal and that I could make a run to the pizzeria as soon I got outside from the vents.

I crawled all the way to a vent that lead outside and I then got out when I realized what am I gonna tell Teddy if I come home from school and hour early?

I then heard the principal on the loud speaker "Listen every student and staff member we have a student that has attacked another student. This student's name is Julie Jay or JJ for short. If you have seen her or have any information on where she could be please give it to either me, Mrs. Green, and or Officer Charles. There is an award of a $20 gift card to Melissa's Milkshake Parlor. Thank you that is all."

When he said this I heard the whole schools scream and knew this just gotten a little harder.

 **Well that's chapter 9 everyone I decided since I'm gonna make a second chapter today I will leave this one in an epic cliffhanger.**

 **BB- oh JJ's in so much trouble**

 **JJ- (Sounds of tape ripping.) Finally I'm free to speak thanks Chica… anyway not cool I would never hurt a child and besides I do not have anger issues.**

 **Could've fooled me.**

 **JJ- SHUT UP!**

 **Well thanks for reading hope you'll enjoy chapter 10 when I make and I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. :D**


	10. JJ on the Run part 2

**Hey guy's here's chapter 10 part 2 to chapter 9 yay…**

 **JJ- yay…**

 **BB- let's stat the story**

 **Ok let's start before BB breaks my computer.**

 ***JJ's POV***

This has gotten just a little harder… ok a lot harder because now everyone will be looking for me. I then heard a girl talking to herself. "JJ why do you do these things especially when it's almost the end of the year in about 3 weeks." She said.

She then turned the corner when I hid in a bush seeing it was Kimmy. "Kimmy… could you use your phone to call you mom to see if she could drive me home?" I asked knowing she wouldn't give me up to the principal.

"JJ! Um I'm not sure ah I don't want to get in trouble… but my mom always did say Stay loyal to your closest friends. So yea I guess so." She replied. Thank goodness.

After Kimmy called her mom I saw Alex and RYAN?! They were talking about something and I told Kimmy to follow me. At first she was a little nervous but then a little suspicious to. We followed them to the front of the play ground.

I used my animatronic hearing (which is very good if I wanted to I could hear a cow moo from 80 miles away.) to hear what they were saying and what they said was "Alex are you sure it's a good idea to prank JJ again because you remember in the library what happened to Paige?"

"Ryan I understand but I'm much smarter than Paige and the next time I attack her with a prank it'll be outside school with my minions."

"You really think anyone other than me and Paige would want to work for you?"

"Trust me Ryan I have way more minions then the ones that were there when we kidnapped Kimmy… Besides I'm pretty sure the shadow animatronics, Scarlet, and Springtrap would love to do some pranks especially when it's to please me." When I heard that sentence the anger that was welling up from inside me was about to boil over when Kimmy tapped me.

"Ah JJ my mom's here to pick you up and I recommend you leave now because the principal is coming this way." I then looked up and saw the principal glaring at me. I grabbed Kimmy's hand and ran like the wind but it was a little slower so Kimmy could keep up and not over heat.

Her Mom was kind of surprised to see Kimmy extremely sweaty. I than got into the car and she kissed Kimmy and told her to behave for the rest of the school day. She then started to drive off when the principal gave an upset face at me while I just glared back at him. As soon as we made it to the pizzeria it was about the time when school let out. "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Fritz." I say as polite as possible.

"No problem and whatever you needed to leave school for I hope it won't happen ever again." She replied and with that she drove away.

I then walked into the pizzeria as quite as possible thank goodness the animatronics were entertaining the kids at that time so I could get away with them not being able to ask any questions about why I got home earlier then I usually do. When I opened the door to my room I found Scarlet snooping around me and BB's bedroom. "What are you…? PUT THAT BACK YOU WIERDO!"

She looked up at me, surprised to see me home this early. "JJ I was just… cleaning and um…" she stuttered I then saw she had my money and my DAIRY! "GIVE ME THOSE NOW!" I say ready to attack her.

"I'm really sorry you had to find me in here stealing a few things but I promise I'll pay back the $20 dollars and the diary um well I was just borrowing it for ah well…"

"I don't care what your doing with my money but that doesn't give you the right to touch my diary and you better give it back to me before you get to meet the JJ who is not very forgiving." I say very threatening like.

"ok um please don't be angry about me being in here?"

"Just give me my diary." I then charge at her. She then freaked out and threw the book at me which I caught happily. "Get out…Scarlet now." And with that Scarlet zoomed out of there.

2 hours later BB came in the room he wasn't very happy with me for what happened today in the library. "JJ I'm not very happy with what you did."

"She slammed a pie in my face. I…"

"You shouldn't have dislocated her arm. But I can forgive you if you try to loose your anger issues by going to one of the schools anger issues club. Every week once a week."

"Fine but only if you don't tell anyone about what happened at school." With that I closed the door of the room and me and BB started to do are own things for the rest of the day.

 **Hey guy's hope you enjoyed chapter 10!**

 **BB- I know I did.**

 **JJ- you always enjoy my suffering.**

 **BB- oh JJ don't be like that.**

 **Alright guys I'm gonna end it here bye.**


	11. Anger Management Class

**Hey guys here chapter 11, FINALLY I know because somebody (cough Puppy cough) wouldn't let me on my computer.**

 **JJ- I was actually extremely grateful for that.**

 **BB- we know Kitty because Puppy was making a story without you in it and it embarrassed Kitty at the same time so for you that was like killing 2 birds with 1 stone.**

 **JJ- shut up BB**

 **I'll just start the story.**

 ***JJ's POV***

It's been a week since the incident and I did what BB had asked and went to an anger management class for the first time. The teacher was Mrs. HoneyBark she was the teacher that I actually liked because 1 she would always give me a break and 2 she hated BB because he'd always interrupt her during a lesson saying she was wrong and then end up teaching the lesson instead of her.

She thought I was an absolute angel. She was the only teacher I gave respect to. So when she saw me in this anger management class she was extremely surprised. "JJ what are you doing here?" She asked in her sweet honey sounding voice.

"I got a little angry last week that kind of ended in breaking a girls arm and if you asked me she deserved it, I mean how would you like it if you were minding your own business and went to see the new books in the library and you get hit by a banana cream pie." I say with a scowl.

She was about to laugh when another student walked in and I was so surprised to see who it was… "Alexandra?!" I say kind of shocked. "Oh this is just perfect, figures your parents would send you here after you broke Paige's arm." Alex said with a scowl.

"Excuse me but I wouldn't have broken her arm if it wasn't for your stupid prank." I argued back. We were both about to attack each other when Mrs. HoneyBark spoke up. "Now girls let's try to be good friends with each other and not break any ones bones. "Ok." We both glared at each other then Alex smirked and man did I hate her after she said this.

"Of course Mrs. HoneyBark after all as your favorite student I'd be happy to not fight for your sake, I'm willing to make amends with Julie Jay Jones." I glared at her then looked at Mrs. HoneyBark who was smiling and gave Alex a gold star.

"Alright I'll be nice to and try to make amends but I must ask 1 thing of you Mrs. Alex please never call me Julie Jay Jones again." After I said this she only smirked knowing that I hated my full name. "Okey dokey Julie." Oh I how I loath her.

Mrs. HoneyBark was so happy to see how Alex was and I quote trying to be nice and make amends with me. I saw how fake it all was, but Mrs. HoneyBark was way to nice to see that and I didn't want to break her sugar coated heart.

"How about we start the lesson since it's only us 2 in this class." I say trying to get this class over with so could go home and forget this ever happened. "Alright with me Julie." Alex said still smirking at her little loop holl she found to annoy me.

"Hey how about you 2 come see me more than once a week like how about you come to see me on Monday's and Friday's so we can see your progress on becoming friends." Mrs. HoneyBark said with Alex agreeing immediately.

Oh Mrs. HoneyBark you're absolutely killing me with that Idea. I thought and then since it looked like I didn't have choice because it was already decided and Mrs. HoneyBark was already calling the parents to tell them.

After a few hours of pure horror I was home and didn't half to worry about seeing Alex tell we go back to school in the morning at least Intel Teddy called me into the dining area. I did as I was told and went into the room were Teddy wasn't happy.

"JJ I was told by your brother's friend Ryan that you broke a girls arm at your school." He looked like he was ready to ground me. Oh Joy Fatbear knows. "Hey to be fair you attack the night guards at night so I think you should think before you decide to put the foot down." I said with a smirk knowing he wouldn't be able to ground me.

But all he did was laugh when I said this. "You're forgetting one little detail that was at night and this was during the day." I glared at him as I knew very well were this was going.

 **Cliff hanger anyone?**

 **JJ- What the… now I want to know what's going on give me a hint please.**

 **JJ you don't get special privileges besides let the readers think of what might happen in the next chapter.**

 **BB- ya JJ besides I heard Kitty the other day saying the finally to are story is coming really soon she won't say which chapter it was but she say's its coming.**

 **BB stop giving JJ hope anyway I might keep it going Intel I think it's done anyway if you red chapter 4 of Kitty's Tale you would know that I let Puppy tell a hint of this chapter before it was out anyway now that we have finished talking I think it's time for me to end the chapter here so hope you enjoyed the story and… BB would you like to finish the outro?**

 **BB- WHOULD I... I mean I would love to. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if your wondering when The Resurrection at Freddie's is coming out I will tell you that Kitty said it will be soon but first well right a few BB and JJ go to School chapters before she starts it…If you asked me I think she wants to finish this story before she starts a new one. Anyway Stay happy and don't POP!**


	12. Slumber Party and Crush's

**Hey guy's here's chapter 12 and BB and JJ will be out of are fur or hair today because there out with Puppy at some random restaurant.**

 **Vincent- I'm still here so don't forget I can interrupt.**

 **Ok Vincent why don't you go bother someone else ok.**

 **Vincent- no interested anyway you're the only one who had there door unlocked and Mari's doing one of his fabulous experiments and if you ask me I think the power's going to go out again so I'd hurry with your chapter while we still have power in the restaurant.**

 **Fine but if you're gonna stay then sit in the corner and shut your pie hole.**

 **Vincent- you're not the boss of me b…**

 **(Picks up brick) Would you like to rephrase what you were gonna say next.**

 **Vincent- um yes… I will shut my pie hole.**

 **Good now lets start the chapter.**

 ***JJ's POV***

"I've noticed since you only have like 1 friend I decided to ask BB who you talked to the most this week and he told me 2 girl's named Alexandra and Paige are some girls so I decided you'd have them over at the house and yes I do realize you broke Paige's arm but I think it would be best for the 3 of you to become friends so this doesn't happen again." Teddy said while smirking.

He must've found out that I hated both of those girls and invited them to have a slumber party for today. Curse you Teddy I thought in my head as I started to walk away. But sadly I was stopped by Freddy and Goldie. Those Fazbutt's teamed up on me.

"I wasn't finished I also invited Kimmy since I knew she was your best friend and the last person I invited to your party was 2 boys for BB to hang out with so you wouldn't have any interruptions on bonding with your friends."

This caught my attention because he didn't say who he invited for BB to hang out with. "Who are the boys?" I asked hoping he'd tell me.

"oh um Ryan and Jeremy and yes I do know Jeremy is the night guard and is like 15 but he's also here every night any way besides BB likes to hang out with him as well so why not."

"Whatever I don't really care how old he is." I say then begin to think about the night I was at the office and was so nice to me. I began to blush a little and turned my face away from the adults so they couldn't see.

Unfortunately Goldie teleported in front of me with his stupid magic and totally embarrassed me. "Looks like somebody has a crush who is it Jeremy?"

"NO! It's none of your business besides I do not like anyone because…there's no room in my heart and I'd rather not waste my time with such nonsense." I say quickly leaving the room as fast as I could.

I walked into my bedroom to see the girls were already here. "great." I say under my breath. "JJ you poor soul I can't believe your dad did this to you." Kimmy says.

"Can we do something I'm so board" Alex said with Paige staring at her stupid phone.

"Well how about you think of a way to entertain yourself and by the way last week I saw you talking to Ryan at the schools fountain and I heard what you two were talking about and I know your gonna do another prank, I'll just let you know in this house I have eyes everywhere so if you don't want to have a broken arm like Paige you'll not attack me or Kimmy with a stupid prank." I say as a threat.

"Oh I know how to entertain ourselves will play truth or dare." Alex said ignoring the threat I gave her.

When Alex said this the boys came running in excited to play the game and Paige immediately put down her phone and pushed Kimmy when she was about to sit next to BB.

I saw how Paige was blushing when he looked at her and I then knew she had a big crush on BB and I was gonna use that against her. When the game started Alex went first and she asked me truth or dare and I knew what the truth question was so I said dare.

"Alright I dare you to kiss your crush."

Stupid Alex. "1 problem Alex I don't have a crush." I said with a smirk. She only smirked back and said this "alright then kiss the boy next to you."

I looked and saw on 1 side of me was Jeremy and the other was Ryan both horrible choices for me. I then closed my eyes and let my head decide and when I turned my head I kissed the cheek of someone and when I opened my eyes I saw it was… "BB!" I say and started spitting right away.

Alex was not happy but hey BB moved next to me so technically I did kiss the boy next to me. "I said kiss the boy next to you not your brother." Alex said sounding very angry like.

"Technically I did because he is a boy next to me." I say while shrugging. Alex only glared as the game continued. "Kimmy truth or dare?" I ask seeing what she'd pick.

"I pick truth please."

I went easy on her since she was my best friend and only asked a simple question. "The day we became friends in detention, how did you get detention?"

"Well you see it's a funny story actually I was late to class and was out of breath and ended up falling on the teacher's desk making his coffee spill all over his laptop and when I went to fix what happened I accidentally made his wig fall off exposing his bald head, heh, heh… funny huh."

"Ya really funny." We both started laughing hard. Soon after everyone got board of the game and we decided to do other thing's like a war between Boys and Girls of course Alex and Paige sat that one out and were basically texting each other and checking there instagram.

After the war we ate dinner and after that everyone basically chatted in tell Ryan decided to pull a prank on the girls by putting a bug in our sleeping bag which caused me to wrestle him to teach him a lesson.

After that I ended up having a lot more fun then I thought I would have with everyone and by morning no one knew my crush and we went to school, still remembering how much fun we had and decided to do this more often.

BB and I went home from school and we headed to our room when Teddy stopped us well he let BB go and then decided he wanted to talk to me. How lovely I thought to myself.

"JJ how was the slumber party did everyone have fun?" This kind of surprised me because I thought he would ask me what my crush was.

"Yea it was actually really fun I thought it would suck but I actually enjoyed myself." I replied remembering the last time I actually enjoyed talking to Teddy but of course all good things must come to an end and what ruined the conversation was what Teddy said next.

"I wanted to ask you about your crush and I understand that you'll be angry with me for asking but please tell me so I can protect you from the boy ok."

I glared at him and I only then said "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!"

"JJ please just tell me ok and then I promise not to be you know mean or anything ok."

"Stop asking ok because even if I did have a crush it's none of your business." After I said this I walked off wanting the conversation to end there.

"huh JJ please… I'll talk to you later ok… JULIE! For goodness sake."

I waked into the room BB was talking to his comic books and trying to make them even more shinny. I walked to my bed and lifted my pillow to find my Dairy wasn't there.

"BB where's my Dairy?!" BB then looked up at me and said "I promised the person I wouldn't tell you."

I then picked BB up by his shirt and said "BB YOUR GONNA TELL ME GOT IT OR ELSE!"

BB looked terrified of me and I then realized what happened and dropped BB and left the room upset with how awful this year has been for me and how awful I truly am.

If I had a lucky bow for how many bad things that happened this year to me I'd die swimming in them, I just wish I could go back in time and stop the company from sending me and BB to this horrible school.

I then was about to leave the room I was in when something happened and there standing in front of me was…

 **MARI!**

 **Mari- sorry about the power Kitty I'm sure your readers won't mind this little cliff hanger anyway I'm gonna go before that brick ends up were my mask should be.**

 **GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!**

 **Vincent- That was priceless Ha Heh… uh I mean… GAA!**

 **Where's the generator… (power turns back on.) sorry that I had to end it here readers hope you enjoyed. Bye… MARI!**


	13. JJ's missing part

**Hey guy's chapter 13 is here and I have great news tomorrow I will right the first chapter of The Resurrection at Freddie's and another book that I've been dieing to write but forgot about it and it will be called Night Guard Siblings and basically it will be about Mike, Jeremy, and Rebecca as siblings and growing up with the Fazgang and toys as there family. I don't want to give too much away about the story so that'll do tell tomorrow when I make the first chapters for those fanfics.**

 **BB- Guess whose back**

 **There goes the peace and quite… I mean hey BB and JJ what's up?**

 **JJ- whatever**

 **BB- we went with Puppy and did…**

 **Ya that sounds great and all but so the readers don't get board… I mean uh I'll just start the story.**

 ***JJ's POV***

There standing in front of me was… "SCARLET?!"

She froze when I screamed her name and looked up at me afraid, obviously trying to hide something behind her back as well. "Oh hey…JJ was it? How are you?" She asked.

"Don't Patronize me and… hey wait your accent didn't you speak country the first time we met… You didn't have your accent as well when you were snooping in me and BB's room…You have a lot of explaining to do Scarlet if that's your real name?"

"Heh, heh… wow Alex didn't tell me you were this smart… did I just say that out loud… my bad."

"You give some answers now and tell the truth or else and I will know your lying."

"And how well you know whether I'm lying or not pudding. I'm the best liar in the state of Kentucky and I can be a master at accents and disguises, by the way your family love me so if it was between you and me who do you think they'd believe? But just in case there is someone stupid enough to believe you I'm also gonna make sure you don't go blabbing."

After she says this she put one of hands into her pocket and pulls out an army knife. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait just a minute there I'm an animatronic what makes you think that'll hurt me?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you sugar, I'm just trying to make you're completely silent… Mind if I don't talk in my accent it can get extremely annoying."

"Ya I don't mind and ah please don't do whatever you're gonna do."

"So your not that smart, you don't even know that I'm just gonna take out your voice box… might as well make your last sound because after this you'll never speak again."

Who to yell for who to yell for… that's the wall ah oh… I know "CHICA, TEDDY! HELP!" After I said this at the speed of light Scarlet jumped on me shutting me down the last thing I heard as I turned off was the door being broken down.

 ***4 hours later***

I woke up in so much pain I never felt so uncomfortable in my life. I then tried to move when I realized something was missing it was one of my circuits or maybe it was my… "Hello" nope wasn't my voice box maybe it was my hearing or smelling… nope it wasn't that, is it… "My facial reginition?" let's test it.

I looked around and saw everything was normal but I still didn't know if my facial reginition was broken… something wasn't right… let's try my memory bank to search if there was something missing… nope nothing wrong there.

Suddenly the door opened it was a person an adult obviously so my facial reginition was totally fine I got a closer look and realized this guy was familiar but were have I met him.

"Hello JJ I'm glad to see you're alright you gave everyone quite ah scare if it wasn't for BB you probably be in really bad shape." The figure got a little closer to my view but I still couldn't figure out were I've seen him before.

"JJ do you mind if I do some tests to make sure nothings wrong with you?"

"Uh sure…"

"Oh good your voice box isn't damaged or missing. Alright well we can check that off instantly."

 ***Few Hours Later***

"Alright last test do you know were you are and what my name is?"

"Uh lets see I'm in the backroom and um your name is Jer… Jerry?"

"Well it seems we do have a little problem but don't worry I am also a mechanic so I can fix you up in no time, it's most likely just a wire out of place or something like that… Mind if I power you off so I can see what's wrong with you?"

"No not really."

"Great."

 ***20 minutes later***

"Welcome back JJ I fixed a few things but your missing a few wires so I'll half to go to the store later and get those parts but don't worry you'll be good as new when I get back."

"Um Jeremy I half to tell you that something is wrong I can just feel it and for some reason I think it might end really badly if we don't stop it… and for some reason I don't know how I got here and I don't remember what part is missing but I know for a fact there is a certain part that's really important that can't be replaced…I don't know what it is but it's really important that I get it back…"

"Don't worry JJ you can count on me just be glad your Memory core wasn't destroyed or was missing or we'd have some huge problems, I'll just get your missing parts from the store and I will be back before you know it." And with that Jeremy left the room and I was sitting all by myself for 3-4 minutes when I heard someone come in.

"Whose there?" I asked trying to not sound frighten when something spoke back. "I know what your missing I watch everything happen I know what happened to you I also know your in grave danger."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend… But if you must know my name I am Plush trap"

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed that chapter and that if you want to know what JJ's missing circuit is I'll half to tell you that you'll half to wait and see… I kind of didn't want to stop writing because it was getting really good but I wanted to keep you guys on the edge of your seat so you'll half to wait as I end it here so hope you have a great day. BYE!**


	14. A day with missing wires and the bet

**Hey guys I'm gonna do 3 chapter today 1 for BB and JJ go to School, 1 for The Resurrection at Freddie's, and Night guard Siblings. I decided to do the next chapter for BB and JJ go to School because for this story we got 1,000 views and you don't know how surprised I was when I woke up this morning to see 1,000 views. I lost my mind…**

 **JJ- big deal it's only views not like its reviews or favorites.**

 **Shut up JJ this is really important to me and I'm not letting you ruin it. So if you're going to be this way then go be a sour puss somewhere else.**

 **JJ- fine whatever I don't even like you're stories.**

 **I can't stand her any way let's start the chapter.**

 *** JJ's POV***

"So you know what I'm missing?"

"Yes… I also know that you are in grave danger."

"What's gonna happen why can't I remember what happened to me… why am I in danger?"

"I'll explain later but for now don't worry about anything unless if you see anyone suspicious… I half to go now…bye." When Plushtrap left the door open and Jeremy came in.

"Hey JJ how are you feeling, sorry I took so long but I'm here now. How about we fix you up so you won't have any trouble remembering anyone."

"Ok Jeremy… um I still have that feeling that there's something missing that can't be replaced…"

"Don't worry about it; everything will be back to normal when I put these new wires in." Before I could say anything he powered me off and I then went back into darkness.

 ***5 hours later***

"Hey JJ how you feeling now?" I looked up to see Jeremy again only this time I felt a new feeling this one was different, I still felt like I was missing something but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Um I guess better but… never mind it's nothing just worries."

"Alright that's great ok you can leave the room and see everyone now." As soon as he said this some animatronics' ran in almost all of them were familiar but one of them I didn't recognize and he looked like me.

"JJ OMG YOU'RE OK!"

"Ok you can stop hugging me now… hey Jeremy I know almost everyone here except this guy."

I pointed to the animatronic that was hugging me. Everyone went quite and looked at Jeremy like it was his fault.

"What… but how do you not recognize your own brother I mean you've known me the most?" The animatronic looked really upset when Jeremy came back to me and told everyone that he'll check the wiring to make sure he put them in right.

Great back to darkness was the last thought I had tell I came back online this time a little different.

Jeremy seemed really upset like he didn't understand what was going on. "I can't believe it how did I not notice… This is awful."

"What's wrong Jeremy?"

"I didn't notice that 2 wirers are missing from you core memory and the worst part about it is that there really important and can't be replaced without the blueprints for you and BB so we know how to recreate it."

"Don't worry about it Jeremy I'm sure will find them maybe there where it happened." BB said as he walked through the door with 3 plates of pizza and 3 cups of milk.

"I'll go check there see if I find the missing wires."

When Jeremy left BB placed the plates down next to me and we started eating at first I was kind of unconformable sitting next to him but it soon wasn't as bad.

"You know you're a lot different this way… a lot more quite than usual and not as mad as you usually are." BB said I guess he wanted to start a conversation.

"Really I guess I'm not really much of a talker right now… I don't really remember what happened to me… could you tell me what happened?"

"Actually I powered off 5 minutes after you and…"

"So you don't remember much either."

"Not really but I do remember seeing you like that… I didn't know what to do because you were always so tuff I never thought in my life I'd ever see you so scared and helpless. That triggered something in me and I just lost it and when I was about to power off after being thrown into a bunch of boxes another figure came out of no were and attacked her.

"That figure was me."

After we heard this we both looked up to see Plushtrap sitting there on a box he seemed upset with what happened.

"Plushtrap… you were in the fight?"

"Yes I was JJ and if it wasn't for me Scarlet would've taken you're voice box but since I tackled her she missed it completely and instead got 2 wires from your memory core and once she got that she disappeared in the shadows. It was all my fault your like this because I couldn't stop her."

"It's ok Plushtrap at least I still have my voice box. So you did help, we just half to get the wires back and beat the crap out of Scarlet whoever she is."

"Ok I'm completely lost who is this guy and what wires did Scarlet take from JJ?"

"I'm Plushtrap and I thought it was obvious on what wires were taken but I think I'll just say any way the wires that were taken were the one about you BB and the one about Scarlet/the fight."

"Well that does explain a lot."

"Also if we don't get those wires back JJ's emotions will be ruined because those 2 memories had part of her anger and violence now she doesn't have them fully. She has a little bit of anger but it's not the way it supposed to be."

"Can you say it in a way we can understand please?"

"Fine without those 2 wires JJ doesn't have the anger and violent part of her. Better?"

"Yea"

"Yes"

"Good now we better find those missing wires and fast."

We looked all around the restaurant but no luck we didn't find them and I still felt incomplete. Everyone we walked past gave Plushtrap angry and confused looks. Once we finished looking around we went into me and BB's room.

"So is there anything we can use to fix the wires that are missing?"

"No BB only the wires will work."

"Wait I just remember I have a math test tomorrow I half to go study sorry I can't help in tell after school tomorrow."

"Ok BB good luck on the test."

"Not just me you have the same test tomorrow… wait what are we gonna tell the teachers there gonna be wondering what happened to JJ because she's not as rude as she usually is."

"I don't know school is your problem only when you guys get home is it my problem."

"Come on we need to go study JJ."

"Ok I'm coming wait up where are you going?"

"I need my book bag it has my study tools."

"Oh ok."

 ***The Next Day at school***

"Hey JJ how are you?" I looked up from the book I was reading and in front of me was Kimmy.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Could be better… of course your not really interested in people's problems though so I won't bother you with my troubles."

"I can help, come on tell me."

"Um ok… It all started yesterday when my brother said he was going to collage in Florida…" When she said this the bell rang and we said are goodbyes and left.

 ***Second to last block of the day***

"Alright class please turn the page in your Science book to page 59A."

A few minutes the teacher called on me to see if I was paying attention and asked me to answer question 14.

"Photosynthesis is a process that plants and other organisms use to convert light energy, usually the sun, into a chemical energy that they can later release as a fuel for other organisms activities."

When I said this the teacher looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. The students were also shocked and some even interested on how I made myself sound so smart.

"I mean… Plants suck's up the bad air and give it back to everyone as good air." I say as the bell rings for the next class.

I was the first to walk out of the room and went to my last block were Kimmy was already sitting down with a book out reading. I sat next to her and when the class started some of the students were still staring at me in surprise.

"What's up with them?" I looked back at Kimmy and she asked me what happened last block.

"Ah Mr. Troll asked me to answer question 14 and I may have answered it like some computer."

"But don't you act dumb so the teachers don't ask you to answer the questions?"

"Ya totally but I kind of just got bored and decided to actually sound smart for once see what they'd do."

"Ok whatever anyway I heard we have a substitute and she had everyone playing board games instead of learning today."

"Sweet."

After class we went to the bus and left the school to go home but while I was sitting on the bus Alex and Paige were for some reason really happy to see me and we all know that's not good.

"How are you Julie?"

"Good thanks for asking."

"Why aren't you angry at her for calling you by you real name?" Kimmy whispered this in my ear while Alex just shut her trap because for some reason it seemed like she knew about my wires being missing.

"So Paige did you here about the end of the year talent show?"

"Ya I did are you going to enter it Alex?"

"Oh you know what; I think it would be very fun if we both entered it together."

They were both obviously talking loudly on purpose so we could hear.

"Hey Julie I've got a deal for you if you win the talent show you can have these back…" When Alex said this she opened her bag and pulled out my missing wires.

"What are those JJ?" Kimmy asked but I just ignored her and continued listening to Alex who was still talking.

"And if I win I get your whole memory core and voice box."

"Why would I make a stupid bet like that?"

"Because you need them, so what do you say?"

"I say it's a stupid bet." Kimmy said butting into the conversation again.

"Fine have it your way."

"Wait… Alex I'm a robot so I was made for singing or playing an instrument."

"Which is why Kimmy will be the one to goes against us in the talent show."

"WHAT!" Me and Kimmy said this in unison.

 **Well that was interesting anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **JJ- it was ok but why couldn't I attack Alex and beat the crap out of her?**

 **BB- because she had the wires that makes you Angry and violent all the time.**

 **JJ- did I ask you BB**

 **BB- technically yes.**

 **JJ- whatever**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed. Bye**


	15. Kimmy has Stage Fright

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for how short this chapter will be it's just I'm tired and didn't have the time to really write earlier today again sorry.**

 **JJ- can't argue with that logic.**

 **YOU WERE THE REASON I…of why even bother with you besides I'm too tired to argue with you.**

 **JJ- NO YELL AT ME HIT ME KICK ME OUT DO SOMETHING!... I mean I finally won the battle…it's to quite…Kitty? KITTY!**

 **Huh what?**

 **JJ- FOCUS OR…I get to taser you every time you fall asleep.**

 **I'm up.**

 ***We all should know by now…JJ's POV***

Me and Kimmy were hanging out at the pizzeria after school and the run in with Alex…gosh I hate her…BB's got into my thoughts now I can't even think like a bad…why can't I continue that thought…I really need those wires.

"What am I gonna do…JJ? JJ!"Kimmy started yelling trying to get her friends attention.

"WHAT!" JJ finally said when Kimmy broke her train of thought.

"Finally I got your attention…what are we gonna do about the talent show…I never really told anyone this but…I have…I may have a little bit of stage fight." Kimmy said getting lower in tell it basically looked like she was mouthing the last part and if it wasn't for JJ's animatronic hearing she wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Don't worry your pretty little…wait you have stage fright?" JJ asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Stop laughing…what am I gonna do because if I lose then I lose my best friend and if we tie you don't get you wires…oh JJ I'm sorry that I'm the girl that became your friend I wish Jeremy was in my place he's a great singer and has no stage fright…I'm sorry I'm such a loser."

"No you're not Kimmy besides I used to have stage fright even with being an animatronic but…I think I know who can help us as much as it pains me to say it but we need the help of…"

"Well who then?"

"I said…dy"

"I DON'T HAVE ANIMATRONIC HEARING SO SPEAK PLEASE!"

"Well someone's grumpy when she has to sing on stage."

"I'm sorry it's just…wait DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU AIRHEAD!"

"FINE! We half to go see Teddy…I'm so proud at how mean you were…I mean I so disappointed in you for being so rude with all that name calling…OH COME ON I NEED THOSE WIRES!"

"Come on let's go find Teddy so I won't have stage fright anymore…I promise that I'll get you're wires back…we have a whole 3 days tell we half to worry and I already know what song I'm gonna sing so it's not really bad…all I half to do is get over my stage fright and everything will be fine."

"I hope so anyway come on if I'm correct Teddy would be in the backroom right now…I know he's weird for some reason he loves it back there…he also likes hanging around parts and service but that's beside the point."

The two girls began to giggle and then left the room to the backroom where Teddy was having a lovely secret conversation with Shaff, Shabby, Plushtrap, and surprisingly SCARLET?

 **Again sorry about…OW!**

 **JJ- I told you I get to taser you if you fall asleep.**

 **Whatever anyway sorry about that the chapter was…so short and hope you enjoyed the chapter…OW! I FINUSHED THE CHAPTER SO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

 **JJ- you looked to peaceful…anyway bye!**

 **I'm too tired to chase after her…oh right I half to turn off the computer…I'll do it tomorrow. (Walks to the bed and flops down and falls asleep.)**

 **BB- finally I thought she'd never get to sleep…OK where's that minecraft game she has…Hmm? What's this…why is it labeled BB isn't aloud to read? It obviously means I half to read it! (Clicks on file.) What there's nothing in this file…**

 **Goldie- that's because Kitty doesn't like anyone snooping on her computer so she made special folders that summon me automatically to throw the person or in this case you out of her room. (Picks up BB, turns off the computer, and then walks out of the room locking the door afterwards.)**


	16. Dealing with the Stage Fright

**Hey guys I'm actually really excited and really sad at the same time because BB and JJ go to School will soon be over and it was really fun getting to write all of those other chapters I mean I really had a blast writing all of those chapters…anyway BB, JJ you guys wanna say anything?**

 **JJ- I'm so sad…I mean really excited that your almost done with writing stuff about me and BB…but mostly me.**

 **To be fair BB isn't really that exciting to write about…no offence BB.**

 **BB-( sigh's) none taken Kitty…I'm really sad because this was and is my favorite story or fanfiction whatever and now it's like almost over…it's sad.**

 **Anyway before we all start crying over spilled milk lets get this chapter started.**

 ***JJ's POV***

We made it to the backroom and to be polite…wait that doesn't sound like me at all…oh who care's anyway to be polite I knocked on the door and waited for the come in but instead it was a who is it…strange.

"It's Kimmy and JJ we ah wanted to ask you if you could um get rid of my stage fright." Kimmy said sounding more nervous then Ryan when I first met him…well to me he did at least.

"Ah 1 second." Is the reply we got back and soon we heard whisper shouts and a lot of movement then suddenly the door opened and the only animatronic or human in there was Teddy…now I'm…not happy…(sigh's).

"So you said you wanted me to help Kimmy get over her stage fright am I correct or was it all a prank like you usually pull on me?" Teddy said trying to start the conversation.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I'D DO THAT TO YOU…ESPECIALLY IF IT'S ABOUT MY FRIEND?!" I yelled obviously not in the best moods.

"Are you feeling ok JJ you seem a little nicer or something…"

"Oh well you see Teddy JJ lost 2 of her most important wires that were kind of part of her personality…anyway can you help with my stage fright?" Kimmy answered his question which I wished she hadn't because now he's smirking like the purple guy…ya I know the incident…I'm sure all of you already know what happened but just in case you don't I'm gonna say that sucks for you.

"If this is a dream I don't wanna wake up…anyway why do you need to get rid of your stage fright?"

"Because I half to sing in the Talent Show in 3 days for JJ so she can get her wires back…but if I lose we lose JJ and if I tie she doesn't get her wires and this is are only chance to fix her…I just hope we'll be able to." When Kimmy said this Teddy's expression went from a smirking clown to a shocked and angry mother bird that's protecting her child.

"WHAT! WHO IS IT WHO HAS THE WIRES AND WERE CAN I FIND THEM?!"

"Her names Alex and uh probably at her house…anyway don't worry I know that with your help my stage fright will be gone and I'll be able to win JJ back her wires fair and square."

"Huh ok if your sure anyway I guess lets get started 1st things 1st what are you gonna sing?"

"Oh I wanted It to be a surprise but I'm gonna sing Angel of Darkness."

"ok well I guess that's a good choice anyway your gonna try to sing in front of me and JJ just to see how bad the stage fright is and then will go from there."

"um ok…but don't laugh at how bad I am."

In case you wanted to listen to the song while the lyrics are on the screen here's what you type in the search bar and it should come up anyway back to the story. **/watch?v=h3wmkllAgck**

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight in tell the end._

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand._

"Holy cow I didn't know she could sing this good, Alex doesn't stand a chance." I whisper to Teddy who only smiled and nodded as the song continued.

 _The love is lost beauty and light_

 _Has vanished from Garden of delight_

 _The dreams are gone Midnight has come_

 _The darkness is are new kingdom_

 _Ya, Ya!_

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight in tell the end._

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of…_

"Sorry I um…I uh got nervous I guess mostly because um we have a few uninvited visitors that came in the room and I just don't think I'm ready to sing in front of anyone else just yet…again sorry."

"No need to apologize but I would like Blue and Foxy to get out!" Teddy said not even bothering to turn around.

"How'd you know it was us?" A voice that belonged to Blue asked.

"Who else in this restaurant besides BB and JJ are as curious as you 2?" Teddy replies back.

"No fair…I'd be making ye walk the plank you old bilge rat…if I still had me cove…come on Bluey I be sure they be wanting some alone time." And with that Blue and Foxy left the backroom to go do whatever they do when there board.

"Do you 2 want to get back to are lesson now?" Teddy asked.

"Yea sure." I say.

But none of us noticed that we had a little friend spying on us that worked for Alex and he was in the corner of the room recording Kimmy sing and when she finished he smiled and disappeared from sight.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next anyway hope you have a great Friday tomorrow and for now Peace. By the way the so called friend is not Plushtrap because Plushtrap is on JJ's side If you remember from an earlier chapter. Also in the story when it said he disappeared from sight he didn't teleport away ok…anyway those are your hints now that I got that out of the way I'm going to bed peace.**


	17. The Deal between Kimmy and Ryan

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written a chapter to any of my stories for a really long time it's just I've had so much homework and ugh just not enough hours in the day am I right?**

 **JJ-Sure?**

 **Thank JJ… (Sarcasm to the max) anyway again sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter of BB and JJ go to School.**

 ***At Alex's house Ryan's POV***

I was in there stage room…whatever it's called and did what Alex had told me to do. I recorded Kimmy's singing which wasn't half bad…almost made me sorry for recording her voice to destroy any chance of them coming close to beating my cousin.

Alex smiled evilly when I returned playing the recording on my way through the door.

"Good job Ryan…I guess you're not a completely useless." Alex says and then continues watching the video.

"So she's got stage fright huh?! Well why don't we use that to our advantage."

 ***The Restaurant Kimmy's POV***

"I'm so nervous." I say to myself while waiting for the bus to come.

When the bus finally comes I get on and sit down in the same spot as always…but as soon as I sit down I get blocked in by Ryan.

"Hey Kimmy I heard you're entering the talent show." He say's trying to start a conversation.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Oh… don't you remember on the bus ride home on Wednesday you said you'd sing in the talent show to get JJ's wires…why does she even need them I mean it's not like she's a robot." He says mockingly.

I fake laugh hoping he wouldn't notice that it was fake and start asking questions about her. Thankfully he didn't notice…I then looked up to see BB and JJ walking onto the bus. JJ looked far from happy when she saw Ryan sitting with her only friend.

She whispered something into BB's ear only for him to shake his head and sit behind the bus driver. JJ on the other hand sighed and sat next to her brother…weird I guess she wasn't in the mood to get into another fight.

Ryan started talking again and I tried my best to ignore him when he said something that got my attention.

"So do you have stage fright?"

"What?! No of course not who in the world has stage fright…heh, heh." I say but I knew he wasn't convinced.

"Oh ok then I was just wondering since my cousin does so I just wanted to tell you that there is a cure for stage fright…my cousin uses it all the time…um I was hoping you wanted to use it so you could beat Alex…oh well." He says.

"Wait…" I say instantly getting his attention.

"Yea?" Ryan asks.

"Please tell me what the cure is." When I say this he smiles evilly and makes me shake his hand for some reason and then he whispers in my ear and he says "You owe me after this."

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa…didn't see that coming…even I thought that at first he was just tricking her…LOL!**

 **JJ- I was hoping this was the last chapter…sad face.**

 **BB- lol cry for JJ anyway see you guys later.**

 **Ya Bye guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace.**


	18. Stories Finally pt 1

**Hey guys I know what your thinking, why is BB and JJ go to School's next chapter so early and the answer I have for you is that this was supposed to be made on Sunday because this chapter is a really important chapter…this is the 1** **st** **part of the last chapter…I know it's sad and you'll miss this story and the reason why this wasn't posted yesterday is because my internet was down so…sorry? Anyway I'm gonna start the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

After I made the deal with Ryan he gave me this note, I was about to read it when he said to wait tell I was by myself so that no one else will be able to read it. Ok? Was all I was thinking after he said this.

After I got off the bus, me and JJ got permission from Mrs. Patterson (btw she's the drama teacher.) if we could use the stage for the rest of the school day…she agreed thank goodness.

We walked into the theater and got everything set up. As soon as I got up on the stage I pulled out the note and looked at it. I then red the 3 lines but it didn't make any sense…

"Hey JJ can you help me for a second?" I asked. She only nodded and walked over to me.

I handed her the note and she red it over and over again and soon her eyes turned black…creepy.

"Is everything o…"

"Who gave this to you?" She asked. I gulped and only replied with a 'who do you think?'

Her face only darkened even more and she ripped the note up and walked up to my Ipod and started playing the karaoke version of Angel of Darkness.

After school I practiced the song for 2 more hours and then JJ finally thought I was ready to sing in front of all of the animatronics and a few of my family members.

The song started up and I began to sing.

/watch?=h3wmkllAgck (the song)

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight in tell the end._

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand._

 _The love is lost beauty and light_

 _Has vanished from garden of delight_

 _The dreams are gone Midnight has come_

 _The darkness is are new kingdom_

 _Ya, Ya!_

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _The world is your hand_

 _But I will fight in tell the end._

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _Don't follow your Command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand._

 _The hunt goes on deep in the night_

 _Time to prey down on your knees_

 _You can't hide from the eternal light_

 _In tell my last breath_

 _I will fight. (Repeats 5 times)_

 _Now realize the Stars they die_

 _Darkness has fallen in paradise_

 _But well be strong_

 _And we will fight against the creatures_

 _Of the night_

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight in tell the end._

 _Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand!_

 _Ya, ya!_

As soon as I finished the song, I was so overwhelmed at how good that was and I didn't even need Ryan's note…Soon everyone came over to me cheering there heart out.

"That was amazing!" BB said.

He made me blush a little…but as we all know all good things must come to end when my Mom came over to us she was happy that I could tell but she also looked like she had something really important to say.

"You did great dear but I think it's time we head to the school…I mean the talent show starts in 15 minutes and the school's 10 minutes away and that's if there's no traffic and with are luck there's gonna be a lot of traffic." My mom said.

I nodded and grabbed JJ and BB's hand and we started walking towards the exit. I'm just hoping I'm ready for this.

We soon arrive at the school with 5 minutes to spare and I walk into the theater. I almost had a heart attack at how many people were there.

But wouldn't you know it, the only seats left were right besides Alexandra and Paige's parents, how lucky are we, am I right.

I give my mom a hug and do the same with JJ and right as I start walking away I hear my Mom say 'break a leg.' And with my luck it might actually happen.

I waited a few hours tell they called my name unfortunately for me the kids that went before me were none other than Alexandra and Paige and they were actually really good.

I gulped and walked onto the stage and before I knew it the music started playing…Great just great.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed part 1 of the last chapter…I know guys it's really sad how this story is almost over…oh well can't think about to much…anyway hope you enjoyed the story and don't worry about where JJ and BB are right now…let's just say there busy finding there voice boxes.**

 ***smirks evilly***

 **BYE!**


	19. Stories Finally pt 2

**Hey guys it's time to get out your tissues because I'm telling you guys that this is the last chapter of BB and JJ go to School…I know, I know it's super sad…but don't you guys go crying over spilt milk because I promise to make this chapter amazing…no matter what.**

 **JJ- can't wait to see you fail.**

 **Shut Up JJ and get out of my room**

 **JJ- will ya just turn around**

 **Why?**

 **JJ- just do it**

 **Ok *turns around* (POOF)**

 **What the heck**

 **JJ and Puppy- it worked**

 **Puppy- ok JJ you take care of baby Kitty and I'll take care of the story**

 **You can't just…**

 **Puppy- respect your elders**

 **GRRR!**

 **Puppy- enjoy the story**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

The music began playing and I started singing…I was extremely nervous, because every time I sang a verse the judges would write something on there paper and then Alex would whisper something into Paige's ear and they'd start laughing, finally I decided to ignore them and continued with the song…

Everything was going fine in tell I got to the last Angel of Darkness verse, the lights started to flicker but then stopped and I said my Ya ,ya and got off the stage.

A few hours past and the judges called the top 3 up on stage I some how managed to get in the top 3 and was super nervous.

After the cheering died down from the supporting parents, the star judge or the Principle announced who got 3rd place and the person that got 3rd place was some random person I didn't know, they next announced 2nd and the person that got second was…Alex and Paige…which meant I won?

When they handed me the trophy and stuff I just stood there with my jaw dropped. Alex and Paige weren't happy and when I walked off the stage there stomped over to me and glared.

I waited for them to say something but they never did.

Finally I decided to speak. "Give me the wires, we had a deal."

"I don't care the deals off, I'm not giving you anything." Alex said.

"Maybe you won't but I will." Ryan said from behind Alex, he was holding JJ's wires.

"Why you little…" Alex began only to have her mouth covered by her mother and her Aunt. (Ryan's Mom)

"That's enough out of you young lady, were going home and your grounded for the whole summer."

"But mom…"

"Butt's are for sitting on."

After Alex and her Mom left Ryan walked up to me.

"Heres JJ's wires and I'm really sorry for everything…my cousin kind of made me…"

"That doesn't matter Ryan what does matter is that you did the right thing in the end." I said. He smiled and we walked over to JJ who was so happy to have her wires back.

After the talent show we went for ice cream to celebrate, JJ got Chocolate, I got Cookies and Cream, BB got Vanilla, and Ryan got Peanut Butter Chocolate… soon we started telling each other jokes and making are own impressions of Alex.

Today was good that I know for a fact…

 ***JJ's POV***

When me and BB got out of Kimmy's car that was in front of the restaurant we said our goodbyes.

"Promise to come over on Friday?" BB said to both Ryan and Kimmy.

"Can't keep me away." Ryan said.

"I wouldn't miss it." Kimmy said.

We then hugged and the car drove off…I guess my first school year wasn't so bad after all…maybe.

But I guess since that adventure was over it was time to forget all about Alex…at least forget about her in tell next year…

 _The End!_

 **Puppy- hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story, dude's I'm literally crying…I'm…never mind anyway Kitty you can have the computer back…oh right. *snaps finger***

 **Kitty- GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND NEVER EVER COME BACK IN!**

 **JJ- whatever my problems are gone and my life is again full of relief.**

 ***Puppy and JJ leave the room***

 **Kitty- ugh…oh well, hey guys hope you enjoyed the story…I'm gonna go now maybe go to the park or something…anyway hope you enjoyed BB and JJ go to School and peace.**


End file.
